Keep Playing
by Fenton
Summary: Short Ray/Mikey where Ray teases Mikey while he plays his bass that turned into a Ray/Mikey/Frank. Very short, quite explicit enjoy :p


Seriously, Mikeyway had the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. Make that the kinkiest boyfriend but really those words go hand in hand, at least if you enjoy kinky sex as much as I do. And Ray too, Ray loves sex and I am a-okay with that, really. It's hardly a problem. It leads to fun times, take today for instance;

I was sitting in an empty room, playing my bass when Ray walked in. I looked up from my bass, grinning at my boyfriend who smiled back, albeit mischeviously. He walked over to me and gently pulled me into a standing position and leaned into me, nibbling my ear he whispered, "Keep playing," I made a pouty face, I was ready for a nice make-out session but obliged, beginning the baseline to Cancer.

And that's when the fun started. Ray slowly moved behind me, hands sliding all over my chest, making me slightly aroused and expectant of what would come next. He continued to rub my chest but then they slid down towards my crotch and my excitement grew. Without meaning to, I thrusted up into my bass, trying to encourage him to do something. And do something he did. Ever so slowly, he unbuttoned my jeans and began to slowly pull them down, leaving me in my boxers with my skinny jeans around my ankles.

Next, he stroked the waistband of my boxers, slowly rubbing the trails of my pubic hair visible at the edge of the boxers, then the band of the boxers, then back to my skin. I gasped but he continued at his torturous pace. He slowly, very slowly, pulled my boxers down, revealing my cock leaking with precome that instantly sprung up to hit my bass, making me blush. Ray reached over and began stroking me slowly, and the maddening pace made me shiver, abandoning my bass for pants and moans. But he wouldn't have that. He let go of my cock just as suddenly as he had grabbed it and said, "Keep playing, Mikes,"

"Shit, Ray, shit, please," I mumbled as I desperately tried to play the bassline to Cemetery Drive, desperate to get any sound out so he would continue. He rubbed his nose into my thigh, resuming his strokes, making me thrust up again, silently begging. But Ray seemed content to tease me on and on, stroking lightly, shifting over to lick at my thighs, tongue ghosting touches all over. His tongue licked higher and higher until my ass was shivering from the contact and then he began to lick at my asshole and I struggled to play through it, moaning louder. Gasping, I leaned foward to try and enocurage him. He chuckled deeply at me and procedded to prod a lube slick finger into my ass, making me gasp and fall, had he not caught me firmly by the hips.

"Keep playing," he reminded me but I protested, "I can't, Ray please, please, oh shitfuck," his finger found my prostate and he thrust in another, thrusting in and out on my sweet spot, "Shit please Ray, Ray, oh god Ray I love you please,"

Ray thrust in another finger making me whimper, finally falling to my knees, resting on my hands as Ray's hand thrust into me. My bass still hung from my neck, forgotten in lieu of Ray's hands. "What do you want, Mikey?" Ray teased me, fingers halting to a stop.

I gasped and whimpered once more, "Fuck me, Ray, please, oh God, please fuck me Ray," Ray chuckled again and flipped me over, leaning in to kiss me. I opened my mouth and instantly his tongue was in my mouth and I moaned into the kiss. He removed the strap of my bass from my shoulders and lifted me as I threw my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. He brought us over to the wall and held me up against it, making me gasp, and for a minute he just pinned me there as I gasped, begging and begging for him to touch me or fuck me to just do something. At last, he slid on a condom and slid into me, until his balls brushed up against my ass. He moaned, "Mikey, oh fuck, Mikes, " and I couldn't help but moan in response. He began to thrust in and out, fucking me into the wall, and god it felt amazing.

And then, mid-intense wall fucking, I heard a noise from the otherside of the room, just a few feet away, it was an awfully small room. Someone was trying to get in the door. "Ray!" I gasped out but he continued to thrust in and out, at first I thought he didn't notice but then he smiled at my wide eyes. "You don't want them to see? he grasped my dick and began stroking me in time to his thrusts causing a high pitched sound I could barely believe came out of my mouth, "You look gorgeous, Mikes," I shivered at this but my horror grew as the door opened.

It was Frank. Shit, he better not tell Gerard, I'll get scolded for fucking in here again. Plus, this could only be slightly awkward with Ray's dick up my ass and all. But no, Frank just smiled and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, smirking at me. I blushed, making Ray smirk and lick at my flushed skin. I moaned as Ray continued to thrust into me, from my perch on the wall I could see a bulge growing in Frank's pants. "Frank?" I cried, completly unsure of what to do. Ray didn't seem to appreciate how distracted I was and chose that time to hold the base of my cock to prevent me from coming. "Ray! No, please, Ray, please," came flying out of my mouth before I remembered Frank was there, making me blush further as Frank leaned up against the wall near us, staring blatantly at my hard dick. He then leaned down, and turned to Ray casually, "He takes it so easily," Ray smiled at me, "Yes he does,"

Why wasn't Ray freaking out, unless, oh.

"Oh," I said out loud, staring from Frank to Ray with my mouth open and they both chuckled at me, Frank murmuring, "I think he figured it out, Ray," Ray just nodded and put my arms around his shoulders, releasing his tight grip on my cock. And then he started walking. I wasn't walking but I could feel every step right in my ass, as Ray walked me to the couch, I threw my head back, gasping from the feel of it. When we got to the couch, he turned me so I fell backwards onto my back, his dick still filling me while my dick was leaking precome and Frank was just standing there, staring at me, soaking up the scene.

ay nodded at Frank who simply grinned and moved closer to me. He snuck over and slowly began to stroke at my jaw making me shiver as I saw the lust in his eyes. Then his other hand snaked around and grabbed my dick making me gasp. It didn't take a long time of Frank stroking and Ray thrusting for me to come undone, throwing my head back and arching my back as I came, crying out Ray's name.

Frank smiled and leaned into me, whispering, "What about me, Mikey?" Ray just pulled out, having come soon after I did, and gestured to where he sat, "Be my guest," Frank raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, then moved to sit by my feet. He leaned in to me, murmuring filthy words in my direction, "So open, so willing, just gonna lay there and let me fuck you, covered in come, Mikeyway," He leaned down to kiss me messily while Ray smirked down at me, making me blush. Then, Frank abandoned my mouth in favor of my ass, lightly tracing my asshole then diving down to lick at it, then in it. And god did it feel amazing but weird as Ray just smiled at me and it was Frank, our guitarist and my best friend licking in my asshole, probably tasting Ray's come, oh god. I moaned out loud and they both grinned at me, they clearly planned this whole thing. Bastards. Amazing, sexy, bastards. Frank licked at my asshole to his hearts content while Ray watched with lusty eyes and I mumbled out a string of curses and pleads. Then, Frank stopped. He licked his lips as he looked up at me from his position in my crotch and dove for my head, pulling me into the filthiest kiss I'd ever had. My boyfriend was standing there while some other guy shoved his tongue in my mouth, tasting of cigarettes and Ray's come and a tad bit of coffee as well. I moaned into the kiss, and Frank began to stroke my dick slowly, then just as suddenly it all stopped and he just grinned at me.

At last, Frank stopped stuffing his tongue in my mouth in favor of thrusting in and out. As he fucked me at a relentless pace, Ray sat down by my head and stroked my hair, asking, "Having fun?" just as Frank stroked my dick making me moan louder. Ray just smirked at me and began tweaking my nipples. He leaned down and began to suck a hickey into the side of my neck, and Frank just smirked down at me as I rolled my head to the side, allowing him to brush his teeth on my neck. His smile stopped as he threw his head back and came within me, crying, "Mikey!" then stroking me even more furiously, as Ray whispered, "Come," and I did. I came with a cry of Frank's name, just as he had demanded, back arching once more. We lay there, ragged breathing the only noise, and I stared into Frank's eyes, his eyes were blown and glassy, I barely recognized them. He gave me one last peck on the lips, thanked Ray, who swatted him in the ass, and pulled his pants on and left the room.

I lay there, naked on the couch and covered in come, until Ray pulled me into the shower a few minutes later, giggling at how dazed I was. 


End file.
